groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Twickenham
'''Alex Twickenham / Buttons99999 '''was one of the group chat's founders and is the incumbent Attorney General of Groupy McGroupface. After having founded the group chat with the likes of Red498 and GrandpaGames, he wished to take a more active role in group-chat life. Not wanting preferential treatment however, he took on the persona of 'Alex Twickenham'. After doing so he became a contestant on Big Brother: Timebomb, where he achieved runner-up status. This was followed by the creation of the talk show Alex's Monthly Round-Up in 2017, which would continue up until early 2019. Shortly after this, Twickenham was successfully elected as an independent to the Groupy McGroupface Senate. A number of months later, he unsuccessfully ran for the Presidency as an independent in the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. Later, in 2019, after the election of President Jed Bartlet, he was appointed as Attorney General. Biography Buttons99999 was one of the original members of 'Penguin Club', alongside the likes of Red498 and Lord Squidy. Whilst the chat was initially a harmonious place and all group chat members were equal, Lord Squidy soon began to steal power from his associates. This would eventually cause major tension between all group chat members, and ultimately led to the Groupy McGroupface War of Independence. Buttons, alongside the group chat's Founding Fathers and several senior military officials such as George Washington, fought in this war and eventually helped Groupy McGroupface to gain independence. As a consequence, they were no longer faced with Lord Squidy's tyranny and could look to a bright future. They created a codified Constitution, and introduced a democracy whereby group chat members could vote for a President and Vice President. For a number of years thereafter, Buttons would not take an active role in group chat life, in order to allow Groupy McGroupface to flourish on its own merits. However, later down the road, he would take on the persona of 'Alex Twickenham' as a human being so that he would re-immerse himself in civilisation without receiving preferential treatment. After doing so, he entered the reality television programme Big Brother: Timebomb. During his time on the show, he created close friendships with Hughie Maughan and Sir Code-A-Lot. He had frequent clashes with Tobias Gregson, as did many of the housemates. He made it through to the final, and eventually finished in second place, behind Sir Code-A-Lot. After his success on Big Brother, Twickenham launched his own talk show named Alex's Weekly Round-Up. . The show's format followed Twickenham and four special guests, who were chosen especially for each month's show, discussing current issues and topics facing Groupy McGroupface, as well as other group chats. After all four guests had been interviewed, the panel were given the opportunity to debate a subject relevant to the events of the past month. The talk show became exceedingly popular over the years, and featured a number of highly significant guests, including Frank Underwood, Jeremy Corbyn, Tim Kaine, Jed Bartlet, Red498 and GrandpaGames. A number of months later, Twickenham chose to run for the Groupy McGroupface Senate as an independent. Whilst running without a party banner can be challenging, he won the race and took on the role of Senator for Reville. As a consequence of his busy schedule, Alex's Weekly Round-Up was replaced with Alex's Monthly Round-Up. In the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, Alex Twickenham ran as an independent candidate, where he was joined by pet Harley Quin, who was to serve as his running mate. Throughout his campaign, he advocated for electoral reform and believed that the people should have more of a say in the day-to-day running of the group chat. His campaign would receive a grand total 120 electoral college votes, meaning that he finished in third place. Despite his loss, Twickenham won the popular vote, although this did not count towards the overall outcome of the election. After Jed Bartlet won the Presidency in the 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, he appointed Alex Twickenham to the cabinet position of Attorney General. As a consequence of this, he had to resign his seat in the Senate, and also chose to retire from the Monthly Round-Up. On the final episode of Alex's Monthly Round-Up, Twickenham made the formal declaration that he was in fact Buttons9999. By doing so, he showed the world his true form as a penguin. Role-Plays Featured In * Big Brother: Timebomb (Main Character) * The Senate (RP) (Supporting Character) * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Main Character) * The Senate II (Supporting Character) * 2018/19 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Main Character) * Alex's Monthly Round-Up (Host)